SuperSoakers
by snickers3339
Summary: I love these water guns. Wonder what Oliver's gonna think of them once he uses one on Miley? April Fool's Day special One-shot. Moliver with a smidge of Lackson.. I think. I'm hyper right now, so sorry about any errors. Enjoy. ;D


**Disclaimer**: Don't own. :D I do own a SuperSoaker, though. Hehe. :D

**A/N****:** I need some inspiration to finish March Break.. Anybody got any ideas? Meh, I tried thinking, and you see? This is what I came up with? I've also got 2 other multi-chappie fic ideas on my plate, and I'm feeling overwhelmed. O.o -twitch-

Sorry about errors, and sloppiness. Rushed, and I lost my brain.

* * *

**SuperSoakers**

Miley stretched out on the sand, not caring that her shoes were getting filled with sand, as she dug her feet deeper in. "I'm bored." Lilly stared up at the palm trees, with blank, bored eyes.

"Me too."

"I'm too tired to get up."

"Me too."

"I think we should stop lying in the sand in our clothes."

"Mhm. Me too."

"I think you should get more words in your vocabulary."

"Me too." Miley laughed and sat up. She scanned the beach. There was practically nothing to do. It was April Fool's Day, and nothing of excitement had happened. She sighed, dragging it out.

"Wonder what the guys are doing."

"Me too."

"I really think you should stop that."

"Me too."

"I'm going to Rico's."

"Me too," Lilly murmured, smiling slightly. "Get to see Jackson." At the look on Miley's face. "And Oliver!" They walked the long way there, making sure to drag their feet out. They were on the stairs when Miley felt something wet hit her head. She whirled around, and there was Jackson and Oliver, both holding very large SuperSoakers in their hands. Her eyes widened.

"Lilly! Run!"

"What? Why?"

"Fine! You stay here and get soaked!"

"What? Oh my gosh! What are you doing?!" Miley dashed off, laughing slightly, hearing Lilly's screeches, and the boy's laughter. She heard the classic call of 'April Fool's' and then a growl, and girly screams. By then, Miley had hidden behind a large rock, and was doubled over from laughter. She coughed slightly, feeling a bit lightheaded from the laughter. She sighed, resting her back against the rock. She stood up, thinking that maybe she should help Lilly. She saw Jackson putting a towel around Lilly, and hugging her. She grinned. Ha, she always knew they liked each other. But, where was Oliver? She scanned the crowded area. She didn't see the mop of brown hair, but then again, a lot of people had brown hair. She just could tell who was Oliver, and who wasn't.

"Are you looking for me?"

"Wh--" Her words were cut off by the sight of a water gun and the feeling of the cold water seeping through her clothes. She stumbled backwards. She hated it when they pumped the pressure so high. She coughed slightly, shaking the water out of her hair after he stopped.

"April Fool's," he said gleefully. She raised her eyebrows, and advanced towards him threateningly. His smile faded. "Happy April Fool's Day?" She shook her head, shivering.

"You seriously--"

"I'm sorry! Jackson made me do it!"

"Really?" He stepped towards her, looking sorry, but the look was replaced by a look of playfulness.

"No! I just wanted to see you in wet-- Er.." He blushed, and stepped backwards. "I mean, this." He sprayed her again, and she gasped as the cold water hit her again. She couldn't help but blush a little. Lucky the water was cold. Speaking of cold.. She wrapped her arms around herself, feeling a breeze. She felt her teeth chatter. She lived in California! Her teeth were not supposed to chatter. Oliver dropped the water gun. "Oh my -- Miles, I'm sorry. Are you cold?" She nodded, and he hugged her tightly. He attempted one last feeble attempt. "April Fool's?" She finally gave in, chuckling slightly.

"That was a good one," she said, poking his chest, then leaning into it. He pulled back slightly, but she held him tighter. "I'm still cold!" He laughed, pressing a kiss against her forehead. They both froze. His lips slid down a little, just as she moved her head up. His lips brushed against her nose, as she leaned up towards him. She paused, not knowing where this would go. He closed the space between them, carefully touching her lips with his own. She shivered again, but they both knew it had nothing to do with her wet clothes. He moved his arms around her tighter, going a little deeper in the kiss, tentatively.

"_What are you doing?_" Jackson's voice broke them apart sharply. He was standing there, with Lilly, clutching a towel around herself. She was smirking, but it was ruined by the fact that she was shivering.

"I was.. helping her warm up?"

"What?!" Lilly put a hand out to stop Jackson.

"What Oliver means is that... he was trying.. to.. -- To count her teeth with his tongue!" All 3 of them looked at her strangely. "What? I think my brain is frozen."

"Isn't it always?"

"Shut up, Oken. At least the brother of the person with whom you were just locking lips with isn't going to beat _me_ up." There was something in the way that Lilly said 'me' that made Miley think that something had happened. She stepped in, because she had a question, and well, to avoid any 'beating up'.

"Are you two together?" The way they blushed the same shade _and_ at the same _time_, gave her the answer.

"Are you two," Jackson said pointing at the pair of them. "Together?" Oliver glanced at Miley quickly. She didn't really know what to say. He put an arm around her quickly.

"Yes, we are."

"You are?"

Miley whispered out of the corner of her mouth. "We are?" Oliver nudged her leg with his, discreetly. "Uh. Yes. We are," she said wrapping her arms around his stomach. Lilly looked happy, and Jackson looked.. he looked pleased?

"Well, there seems to be no problem, so bye!" Jackson quickly ushered Lilly off, and left Oliver and Miley standing there.

"Wow. I thought they were going to shout 'April Fool's'." Oliver looked at Miley. "Miles?"

"Aren't you going to say April Fool's?"

"What? Why?"

"You were serious?"

"Miley. I've liked you since.. -- Since the day I met you. You're just amazing, and I just-- Would you like to be my girlfriend?" She stood there, shocked.

"Seriously?"

"Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to do this on April Fool's day."

"You're serious?"

"Well, yeah... That kiss? I-- If you didn't feel anything..." She stood there, in silence. "Miley?" His face fell slightly. "Miley? Look, if you don't want to, just tell me. I-- I can take it. I'll be abl--" She kissed him cutting him off.

"Yes!" He slipped his arms around her, smiling widely.

"This better not be a joke."

"Nope."

"Really?" He looked like a child on Christmas morning. He picked her up slightly, and swung her around. She giggled, and kissed him again.

"Oh, and I'm still going to get you back." He mock-groaned, but smiled, kissing her again.

He thanked Jackson silently for the SuperSoaker. One, well, it magically got him his dream girl, and two? Well, he promised to keep his mind PG, but let's just say, he wasn't complaining about her wet clothing. Soaked from head to toe. Everything in between. He loved water right now.

* * *

Well, there you have it. :D Finished. Sorry about the messiness of the writing. That's just the way I roll. Hehe. You should see my notebook. BUT WAIT. This isn't about me, so you could just get that nice review off your chest and click that bluish button down there. :D Ha. Constructive Criticism _s'il vous plait_.


End file.
